Algorithms are known for estimating the traffic density and for warning of traffic jams or for the detection of disturbances in the road traffic. These algorithms process stationary and/or non-stationary traffic data which have been gathered, for instance, via measuring loops embedded in the roadway or measurements in individual vehicles. In individual vehicles, for instance, data on the distance from preceding vehicles or following vehicles are ascertained with the aid of measuring devices of an intelligent clearance-regulating cruise control or a so-called ACC (adaptive cruise control) system, or the speed of one's own vehicle is recorded, etc. Such algorithms for evaluating the traffic situation are usually used in master traffic control stations, but they may also be used directly in the on-board computer of a vehicle for processing these data. The development of vehicle-to-vehicle communications makes possible the exchange of the data in this connection, which are necessary for such calculations. Besides such central systems for recording the traffic situation, vehicle navigation systems are known which are able to determine the current position of the vehicle with great accuracy, which systems are usually linked to satellites.
Design approaches are also known which are designated as lane assistants which, with the aid of sensors, monitor the tracking of a vehicle, and notify the driver when the vehicle leaves a traffic lane it has once used. This prevents the vehicle from undesirably getting away from the traffic lane.
However, up to now, the known systems have been used only for traffic monitoring, but not for lane optimization. A lane change maneuver in dense road traffic always means a loss in safety, and therewith an additional stress situation for the vehicle's driver and his surroundings.